The Mysterious Sphere
by WritingSuperHero
Summary: Who is Layla Stevens? What is this hidden power she has? Can they help her figure herself out before she is taken alive and sold? Follow her journey to finding herself, love, and where she belongs.


Running quickly down the darkened alley she glanced back over her shoulder, a panicked look in her eyes. The footsteps were getting closer and she had just run out of the alley; a dead end.

"Please! Just leave me alone! I don't have what you're looking for!" She screamed out just as the group of shadows rounded the corner, their gleaming fangs bright in the darkness as their glowing golden eyes filled with laughter. A garbled chuckle came from their mouths as they stared down the girl.

"Me thinks that you's do have the sphere girl. Hand it over and we will make your torment less.." It paused, as if to think of the word "Painful" it spoke out with a malicious grin. Her breathing instantly hitched as her crystal blue eyes filled with tears. Sinking to the ground slowly her tear filled panic striken eyes widened. Her slender form quivering in fear as they stepped closer.

As the tallest creature reached out with gleaming talons she screamed, throwing out her hands. It was just at that moment that her crystal blue orbs changed into a flaming read. A bright pulse of matching energy surrounded her hands and body. With a scream the two creatures in front of her would disintegrate into the blinding red light. As the light faded she would open her eyes, a stunned Nightwing stands at the end of the alley simply glanced at the girl. HIs face impassive beneath the mask but his mind on overdrive.

"A little late.." She whispered before slumping forward, her chin resting against her chest. Walking forward he would pick up the slender girl, a frown gracing his he would walk out of the alleyway, coming face to face with almost the entire Justice League.

"What happened" Batman stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the unconscious girl in his old protegé arms before looking back up with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"The cause of that burst of light" With this statement Batman nodded his head, never letting up his glare as he turned and nodded towards Superman and Green Lantern.

Nodding back, John would raise up his hand, engulfing the girl in his green light taking off into the skies towards Star Labs.

* * *

Groaning out a bit the young girl would stir in her hospital bed. Her crystal blue orbs opening slowly before wincing a bit as the blinding florescent light hit her sensitive eyes. Groaning once again she would attempt to raise her hand to shield her eyes only to find both her hands tied down. Her eyes would shoot open as she glanced down at her hands, struggling against the restraints.

At the sound of an opening door she would shoot her glare in that direction. Her golden waist length hair falling over her shoulder as she continued her fruitless struggle. Walking through the open door would be Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, and Nightwing. Their eyes serious as they studied the struggling girl in front of them. "Calm down, you're only restrained for your protect and the protection of the staff. You kept striking out in your sleep, we apologize." Wonder Woman spoke soothingly. Though her struggles ceased she continued to glare at the three heroes.

"I won't hit anyone. May I please have my hands back. My hair is making it hard to see" She spoke in a small delicate sounding voice. The three glanced at each other before Miss M nodded her head, stepping forward she would slowly unbind the girls hands from the bed before stepping back cautiously. Sighing in relief she would rub her wrists slowly before reaching up and tucking her golden hair behind her ears and looking back up at the three heroes with a much or neutral look on her face.

"Who are you?" Nightwing spoke, his voice almost void of emotion as he crossed his arms over the bird in the middle of his chest. "My name is Layla Stevens" Nodding he would speak once more "What were those creatures that were chasing you?" Lowering her gaze she would wring her hands together staring at them as she spoke "I-I don't know, I was on my way home from my job when they attacked me and chased me into that corner" The three would glance at each other before Wonder Woman spoke soothingly "What did they want from you" Clasping her hands together tightly Layla would look back up, her bottom lip caught between her teeth before she let out a breath.

"They kept asking for a sphere of some sort. I've never even seen what they asked for my entire life" Nodding Wonder Woman would glance back at Miss Martian before looking back at Layla "We will look further into this, for now you will go under the protection of the Justice League. We do not understand what happened but you do have a power source within your that you tapped into when you were threatened last night. We will try to help you control this power. Nightwing and Captain Atom will train you. Until they think that you are safe to the people around you we ask that you do not leave the safety of the cave. this will be where you will stay until that time." Nodding slowly Layla would bite her lower lip once again before speaking slowly. "Can I bring my cat?" Laughing lightly Wonderwoman would not with a gentle smile on her face "I believe that would be acceptable"


End file.
